Support is requested for a multidisciplinary conference covering recent advances in molecular biology, regulation, and pharmacology of lipid mediators to be held in Keystone, Colorado, january 24-30, 1997. Lipid mediators are a diverse family of molecules increasingly recognized as playing an important role in normal physiology as well as pathophysiology. Recent advances in studies of the regulation of the synthesis of prostaglandins, leukotrienes, thromboxanes, and platelet activating factor have revealed unexpected diverse mechanisms, including expression of a novel gene for PGH synthase, involvement of the nuclear envelope in leukotrience biosynthesis, and the importance of PAF acetyl hydrolase in regulating inflammation. In addition, nonenzymatic mechanisms based upon free radical biochemistry have been found to generate molecules isomeric to eicosanoids (both prostaglandins and leukotrienes) which have potent biological activity and serve as novel markers of lipid peroxidation. Novel oxidized phospholipids have also been found to be agonists for the PAF receptor. The goal of this meeting is to bring together the leading investigators involved in lipid mediator research so that a better understanding of lipid mediator biosynthesis, regulation, and control can emerge. For the past two decades a Winter Prostaglandin Conference had been held almost every year, serving as a forum for investigators interested in eicosanoids to exchange information and discuss recent advances. The informal nature of this meeting maximized interaction between participants, including graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, university investigators as well as those from the pharmaceutical industry. In spite of significant advances made within the past few years, most of the meetings which bring together scientists directly or indirectly involved in lipid mediators, have been overseas. This has limited access for many investigators in the United States to participate, and in particular students and postdoctoral fellows. This conference has a major goal to reinstitute this meeting, to stimulate further development in this area, and to encourage student and postdoctoral participation in lipid mediator basic research.